Kaye Fierch
Kaye Fierch, is the main character in Tithe and Ironside, the first and third book in the Modern Faerie Tales trilogy. Physical Description Kaye has green skin and hair, as well as black eyes, in her pixie form. In her human form she has blonde hair and green eyes. Personality Kaye is the headstrong and independent. She also has a habit of smoking when she is stressed or scared. Biography Tithe Kaye is tough and street-smart. As a child, she had three faerie friends-Spike, Lutie, and Gristle, and was also acquainted with the Thistlewitch. Since then she moved to a more urban part of the state with her mother, a musician, traveling from city to city with the rock band. Fierce and independent, she travels from city to city with her mother's rock band until an ominous attack forces Kaye back to her childhood home. There, amid the industrial, blue-collar New Jersey backdrop, Kaye soon finds herself an unwilling pawn in an ancient power struggle between two rival faerie kingdoms -- a struggle that could very well mean her death. She believed to be half japanese form her father. And given blonde hair by her mother. She is secretly a pixie who id put in place of the real Kaye Fierch who resides in the Bright Court with Lady Silarial, though she herself is unaware of this until two thirds through the novel. She is intelligent, mature and full of guile but sometimes naive. Once at her grandmother's house, Kaye beings to look for her old "imaginary" friends, who were faeries named Lutie-Loo, Spike, and Gristle. However, she can't find them and, begins to suspect that they were simply figments of her imagination. Her suspicions dissolve when she finds and saves the life of Roiben, a faerie knight, by pulling a magicked arrow out of his chest. In return, he grants her three truthfully answered questions about anything, which she does not immediately use. Soon after this, her old "imaginary" friends contact her and warn her that Roiben is a murderer who has murdered one of her friends. As revenge, Kaye tricks Roiben into telling her his full name (she later learns that by knowing the true name of a faerie, they are forced to obey whatever they are told to do). Later on, her same "imaginary" friends inform her that she is actually a changeling and that she should keep her human appearance, because the Unseelie Court wishes to use her as a tithe to hell. Since Kaye is not mortal, the ritual will be forfeit, and the fairies whom the Unseelie Court wants to be bound to them will go free. Kaye attempts to control her newfound abilities by enlisting the help of a Kelpie to teach her how to use magic. She is soon kidnapped by a group of fairies, as planned and is taken to the Unseelie Court to go through the sacrificial ceremony. At the climax of the ceremony, Roiben manages to free her from her bonds before she is killed and get them both safely away from the Court. In the process, he kills the queen of the Unseelie Court and many of her guards. Kaye and Roiben spend the day at Kaye's home, and discover that strange events are affecting the mortal world. Odd reports of mauling and kidnappings are reported on the news and Roiben makes Kaye understand that this is a result of the solitary fey being free for the next seven years. Kaye receives a call from her friend Janet, inviting her to come to a Halloween rave held at the waterfront, she tries to persuade her not to go but fails. She also discovers that Janet's openly gay brother, Corny, has followed a faerie knight he became infatuated with to the court. After a failed attempt to receive help from her "imaginary" faerie friends, Roiben and Kaye attend the rave. They are separated, and Kaye successfully locates her friends, but briefly leaves them to apologize to Janet's boyfriend for bewitching him earlier in the novel. However, she finds that the kelpie who lives near the waterfront has taken Janet into the water to kill her. In the novel, it is suggested that Janet went with him out of loneliness and a desire to get revenge on her boyfriend for going off with Kaye. Kaye follows but is too late and she manages to convince the kelpie to relinquish her body. Roiben finds Kaye mourning for her friend and gets her home. Kaye discovers that she is a pixie and has been wearing a human glamour her whole life. This leads her to realise that she was switched at birth and the real Kaye Fierch is some were in the Faerie realm. This also means that her mother is not her real mother, who is totally unware that Kaye is not her real daughter. The next morning, she and Roiben travel to the Seelie Court's camp some distance away to see if Corny is there. They reach a dead end, but discover that the knight (Nephamael) has proclaimed himself the king of the Unseelie Court. Roiben is suspicious of the situation and thinks that it is a trap for Kaye and him. Later, Roiben's suspicions are proved correct when they enter the Unseelie Court. Nephamael, who had discovered Roiben's true name when Kaye shouted it at the tithe, uses it to take control over Roiben. He orders him to seize Kaye, but Roiben uses trickery to let her get away. Kaye then devises a plan to poison Nephamael, while Corny and Roiben amuse him. She goes through with it; however, before Nephamael is dead, the Seelie Queen arrives, hoping to take over the court (in which Corny goes slightly insane and stabs Nephamael multiple times, ultimately killing him). Roiben prevents this from happening by claiming the throne as his. The book ends approximately a week after this, just after Janet's funeral. Kaye is waiting for her mother to pick her up when Roiben appears, "wanting to return something". What he returns is a kiss he had "taken" from her on Halloween. Ironside In the realm of Faerie, the time has come for Roiben’s coronation. Uneasy in the midst of the malevolent Unseelie Court, pixie Kaye is sure only of one thing— her love for Roiben. But when Kaye, drunk on faerie wine, declares herself to him, he sends her on a seemingly impossible quest. Now Kaye cannot see or speak with Roiben unless she can find the one thing she knows does not exist: a faerie who can tell a lie. Miserable and convinced she belongs nowhere, Kaye decides to tell her mother the truth— that she is a changeling left in place of her human daughter stolen long ago. Her mother’s shock and horror send Kaye back to the world of Faerie to find her human counterpart and bring her back to Ironside. But once back in the faerie realm, Kaye and Corny find themselves a pawn in the games of Silarial, queen of the Seelie Court. Silarial wants Roiben’s throne, and she will use Kaye, and any means necessary, to get it. Whilst she is in the court, the Seelie queen attempts to make Kaye use Roiben's name by bribing her with the return of the "real" Kaye. Kaye uses a fake name, then escapes with Ethine as a hostage. She later gives Ethine back in exchange for the release of a friend's brother. (Luis, previously seen in Valiant) Kaye then finds out that Roiben is going to have to battle Ethine, not the knight Talathain, who they believed was the Bright Court's champion. She goes to warn Roiben. In order to speak to him, Kaye must complete his quest, and she does, claiming that she can lie, which in itself is an untruth. He beats Ethine but instead of simply killing her, he asks her who she will pass the crown on to. The Seelie queen objects to this, but Roiben declares that his sister has the right to declare her successor even with her last breath. Silarial tells him that if Bright Court will easily defeat the Unseelie Court if they were to fight; Roiben asks her if she will void their previous bargain, and Silarial agrees. Roiben reveals that he has gathered an army from the exiled fey, which would overwhelm the Seelie Court, but Silarial then threatens Kaye's life. Ethine kills Silarial with the sword she had been given, declaring that Silarial is no longer her Queen. Ethine now holds the crown because she was Silarial's heir, but she chooses to give it to Roiben, saying "Take it and be damned." Roiben states that his sister's hate was a fair price to pay for peace and now rules both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, and peace will be held as long as he controls both courts. Kaye tells Roiben that she plans to open a coffee shop in Ironside and spend half her time in Faerie; she reveals that she was able to say she could lie because "lying" can also mean lying on the ground. Relationships Roiben Roiben and Kaye are in a romantic relationship. They first meet in the forest when Roiben was being followed by people who where trying to kill him. Roiben and Kaye then formed a friendship and became protective of each other. The later started a relationship wich Roiben end in an attempt to keep Kaye safe. However they then restarted their relationship at the end of Ironside. It is revealed at the end of the the The Cruel Prince that Kaye and Roiben will start living tougher in the court of termites, after Kaye decided to move from the human realm. Gallery 997B0C60-7869-4E91-B6F3-24D97DAE084B.jpeg 9358A4E1-6CEA-4B42-95D2-D60E44872556.jpeg 38E0E40C-1A28-4EDD-B212-F0BA1F8F2AE5.jpeg CB8388FE-AF98-42DE-9FA1-7819C4DC614F.png Category:Characters Category:Tithe Characters Category:Females Category:Ironside Characters Category:Pixies Category:Faeries